


Sortir les poubelles

by sijetaismoi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Iron Man 1, Pre-Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sijetaismoi/pseuds/sijetaismoi
Summary: Le point de vue de Pepper lorsque celle-ci est chargée de reconduire la Christine Everhart hors de chez Tony.





	Sortir les poubelles

Il est cinq heures du matin et elle ne s’étonne pas lorsque son téléphone, tout droit sorti de l’usine Stark, se met à vibrer sur la table. Elle voit le nom s’afficher mais met un certain temps à reposer la tasse de café qu’elle tient entre ses deux mains pour se réchauffer.

Le message est concis, comme toujours.

Il a besoin d’elle, comme toujours. C’est urgent, comme toujours.

Et comme toujours, elle prend le temps de finir son café et de prendre une douche.

Cela lui vaut d’entendre : « qu’est-ce que vous avez fichu ? », qu’elle ignore sans sourciller.

Elle lui demande où se trouve l’urgence, il semble ne pas l’avoir entendue, affairé à réparer le moteur d’un de ses précieux trésors.

Elle se répète. Il se redresse et arbore cette grimace qu’elle connait trop bien.

« Il y a une journaliste dans mon lit. »

Il se penche à nouveau sur son chantier comme si sa phrase suffisait à expliquer la situation.

« Et vous m’avez fait venir parce que… ?

— Elle est journaliste ! »

Il appuie fortement sur le terme.

« Donc c’est à moi de lui demander de partir. Toujours aussi charmant. »

Ce n’est ni la première fois ni la dernière. Ça ne faisait pas précisément partie de ses attributions lorsqu’elle a signé son contrat de travail, mais c’est ce qu’elle est amenée à faire de temps à autre. Pas spécialement de gaieté de cœur. Voir défiler les jolies filles en petite tenue n’est pas l’aspect de son boulot qu’elle préfère.

« Vous êtes la seule à connaitre l’adresse du teinturier hyper rapide… Celui avec un nom bizarre. Zigfrid. Ou Ziggy.

– Zouzou.

– Vous voyez ! Y a que vous pour connaitre un truc pareil.

– Quel journal ?

– Vanity Fair, pourquoi ?

– Oh, ça explique le traitement de faveur ! »

Elle remonte et prend une profonde inspiration, car entrer dans la chambre de son patron pour y récupérer des vêtements et risquer de tomber sur des petites culottes et une conquête complètement nue est réellement ce qu’elle abhorre le plus dans son boulot !

Elle ne fait pas long feu, s’empare du tailleur et de la chemise, et ressort aussi rapidement. Elle descend au garage, devant lequel Happy vient d’allumer une cigarette.

« Hé Pepper !

– Bonjour Happy. Vous pouvez m’emmener rapidement en ville ? J’ai quelques _courses_ à faire. Mais finissez votre cigarette…

– La journaliste ? » dit-il en hochant la tête vers les vêtements roulés en boule qu’elle tient du bout des doigts.

Elle répond par l’affirmative et il ne lui en faut pas plus pour jeter sa cigarette à peine entamée et lui ouvrir la portière, promettant de lui payer un café pour passer le temps.

C’est l’aspect qu’elle apprécie le plus. Pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Happy, hors de portée des oreilles de Tony, bien qu’ils parlent rarement de leur patron. Happy doit bien être la seule personne à savoir et comprendre en quoi consiste son travail, et à la respecter pour cela.

Elle regarde sa montre.

« Oh ! Parfait ! Zouzou doit avoir fini à présent. »

Le retour se fait dans le silence.

« Soyez gentil de la déposer où elle le souhaitera, Happy.

– Aucun problème. Pepper ?

– Mmmh ?

– Hum. Vous savez que vous êtes beaucoup plus que ça pour lui. »

Elle préfère ignorer ce que _ça_ peut bien signifier pour Happy, tout comme elle préfère ignorer le _beaucoup plus_ dont il parle. Elle a accepté depuis longtemps que Tony ne cherche pas à mal faire ou à la mettre mal à l’aise en lui donnant ce genre de tâche. Il a juste confiance en elle.

En retournant dans le salon, elle trouve la journaliste de Vanity Fair, tout juste vêtue d’une chemise qui n’est pas la sienne, mettant le nez là où elle ne devrait pas. Elle se fait aussitôt rappeler à l’ordre par Jarvis. Il faudra qu’elle le remercie, car le bond de la jeune femme vaut de l’or.

Elle est jolie. Tout à fait le type de Tony, bien qu’il n’ait pas vraiment un type défini. Tant qu’elles sont jolies…

« Vous devez être la célèbre Pepper Potts ! »

Elle n’a de célèbre que le patron. Sa célébrité ne serait rien si les frasques de celui-ci ne lui accaparaient pas 75% de son temps de travail.

« Après toutes ces années, Tony vous réserve les tâches ménagères ? »

Néanmoins, après toutes ces années, elle ne tolère toujours pas les remarques grinçantes des écervelées qui se croient malines car elles viennent de coucher avec un génie milliardaire. Elle a envie de lui rire au nez et de lui faire admirer la longue liste de celles qui ont vu le lit de Tony Stark avant elle.

Mais s’il est bien une chose qu’elle a appris au contact de Tony, c’est la répartie.

Avec retenue et élégance, deux éléments qu’elle n’a pas emprunté à son patron.

« Mon rôle est de répondre à toutes les demandes de M. Stark. Y compris sortir les poubelles s’il le souhaite. Y a-t-il autre chose ?»

Le sourire forcé de la journaliste la satisfait pleinement. Juste ce qu’il faut d’intelligence pour comprendre ce qu’elle vient de dire, ce qui n’est pas toujours le cas des jeunes femmes qu’elle trouve au levé du lit.

Elle lui fait signe de monter se changer et elle prend ensuite un certain plaisir à l’accompagner jusqu’à la voiture.

Elle déteste se faire insultée. Elle a déjà bien assez à faire avec Tony Stark.

Lorsqu’elle redescend pour lui dire qu’il est en retard sur le planning, il lui demande comment elle l’a pris. Elle sait qu’il se moque totalement de la réponse.

« Comme une grande ! »

Et comme toutes les autres. Tellement déçues de ne pas être invitées à rester un peu plus longtemps.

Il est déjà passé à autre chose. Elle aussi. En attendant la prochaine.

 

Fin


End file.
